


tru luv

by justsayno (asterisco)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisco/pseuds/justsayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	tru luv

Once iupon a time there was prince hiz name was ishimaryu/

*his

He wa sin lucv with the prince next door because he lived in a neighborhood not a castele because he was a humble prince

But that prince wa sin a motorcycle GANGN!!!! AND tha e prinmce ishimarus KNEW BEGIING IN A GANG WAS A VERY VERY BAD THING AND AGAINST THE RULESs!!!!!!!111!1elevnen

 

But the other pruince… the prince next door… had trhe most amazing hair

Ishimaru couldn’t EVEN IMAGINE Hair that wonderful;///……

The motocrycles princes mname was…… noty chihiro

It was MoonODODO….

 

moNDOs hair was godlden like the color of wheatfield s or whatever this is a metaphor

but it was strange

 

ioit was shaped… like a  cooooooorn…..

……..chip

 

Little did prince ishimaru KNO…..

PIRINCE MONDO HAD A CURSE ON HIMM,…..

 

It was cast mby the EVIL QUENEN JUNKO who had killed MONDO S BROTHER, THE OLD King…. AND BL;AMED PRINCE MONDODOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SO SHE EXILED PEINRCE MONDO TO LIVE NEXT DOOR 2 ISHIMarus!!!!!

And caqst a spell on hi S BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN honey wheatfileld hair to become…. Cornchip…….

 

Poor prince ishimaru didn’t know abt this’

 

He just though th the p prince next dioor was hot and he LOVED HIS CORNSCHIP HAIr!!

(ishimarus favorite food was cornchip u kno)

 

One day ishimaru got a knock on his door…..

 

Iot was MONDIO???

 

WHAT DOES MONDO WANT? WILL IHSIMARYU FIND ABOUT CURSE??? FIND OUT…. CHAPTOER TWO…

 

 

AutORS NOT:

Hi guys!!!! This is my very first dangan eronpa fanfiction! Lol :3 ishimaru and mondo are so KAWAII!!! Xdd HEEHEE *fangirl giggle*(I think that they b=porbbably did some dirty dirty things in the csaunas ehhehe…….. *noiseblood*)

 

I will WROT3E MORE!!!!!! REVIEW PLZS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
